Happy birthday Athrun
by Lie74
Summary: [Oneshot] [CxA] It's Athrun's birthday! Read it to see. [Bad at previews]


A little somethin' I did for Athrun's birthday! So happy Bithday Athrun. And enjoy the story everyone.

* * *

Athrun awoke the next morning to not find Cagalli in his arms. He sat up to look for her. He began to panic. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. His hand knocked again the TV remote and he got dressed quickly. "Athrun! Good morning!" Cagalli's voice called. Athrun turned to the TV and saw a video that Cagalli had taped. "Well you are frantically looking for me now but don't worry. I'm fine. Just wait until tonight. I'll see you then." was all Cagalli said on the tape and it turned off.

Athrun fell down back to his bed. "What is she thinking?" Athrun mumbled. Just then the door banged open. " 'Morning Athrun! HAPPY BIRTHAY!" Dearka said popping off poppers as Yzak just blew into a rolling noise maker.

"My birthday?" Athrun asked. "Yah duh!" Dearka said pulling him up. "Where are we going?" Athrun asked. "We are going to have fun." Dearka said pulling him out of the room.

**)--00--00--(**

"How did I get into this?" Cagalli asked as she sat writing her letter. "Come on Cagalli. You thought of it first. And plus it's really cute." Lacus said patting her back. "I know but it feels a bit off to me." Cagalli said blushing. "Oh come on Cagalli," Milly said touching her shoulder, "I whish I thought of it.

Cagalli nodded and started to write again.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun had spent the whole day with Yzak and Dearka. They met up with a boy named Sai who was a friend of Kira's and they went sky diving. They left him and went suffering. Athrun fell so many times he lost count. He was happy to finally be home. He was awaiting seeing Cagalli's upset face that he couldn't spend the day with her and went off with Dearka and Yzak. He wanted to pull her into a big jug and tell her that he loved her.

When he entered his house the lights were still off and it was cold. Nothing, not even a bug was in the house. Athrun sighed seeing how everyone seemed to forget his birthday. Well all but Dearka and Yzak. Suddenly the lights came on and a note and CD fell from the ceiling. The note read:

_Hey Athrun sorry I can't be there but I hope to see you tomorrow. I had to go and work on more paper work. Lots of a pain if you ask me but I hope to see you tomorrow. Love Cagalli._

Athrun sighed. "She forgot. How could she forget." Athrun mumbled sitting down at the table, CD in hand. Written on the CD said 'Play me!' Athrun placed his boom box on the table and played the CD.

"Athrun! Hi there. I know I said I couldn't be there but there is something I need to tell you! I found it best in song so listen to it and I'll be there soon!" Cagalli's voice said with a bit of glee.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said wondering about her. The music started and he sat back to listen.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know i should tell you how i feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..._

Athrun smiled at the song. Cagalli liked him and he knew it. "Like it?" Cagalli's voice asked. But it wasn't from the tape, he turned to see her standing in the door way. "C-Cagalli!" Athrun said blushing standing. "Yeah hi!" she waved in a timid way.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli and Athrun had went to the beach. "So how was your day?" Cagalli asked with a giggle. "It was good. A little slow." Athrun said smiling. "I was kinda depressed you forgot my birthday though.." Athrun said trailing off a bit.

"What!" Cagalli shouted! "You didn't figure it out did you?" Cagalli asked. "Figure that you forgot my birthday! Yes! I guess I did!" Athrun shouted. Cagalli raised her hand.

_SLAMP!_

"You ass!" Cagalli shouted and ran. Athrun held a face that showed shock. He kept his face in the same way as she ran.

**)--00--00--(**

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked. The other girl nodded. "It sucks too!" the second girl said crying. "Ah don't say that. Love is a great thing once you know how to shape it and now how to make it your own. Love is different for everyone. The way, shape, size, and form. Take it, embrace it and make it yours." the first girl said smiling. The second girl nodded and stood.

"Go get 'em Cagalli." the pink haired girl reassured her. "Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said with a nod. "That a girl Cagalli." Lacus whispered as Cagalli ran down the beach. Kira came from a rock and sat next to Lacus wrapping his arms around her. "How is my sister?" Kira asked.

"She is hurt and in pain. She needs him now. She needs to see his face. Be happy." Lacus said with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Kira asked. "I don't think Cagalli is ready to admit it." Lacus mumbled. Kira smiled and Lacus cocked her head to the side. "Don't worry about Cagalli. She knows." Kira said smiling.

Cagalli ran, the small shells hurting her feet and the sand pricking her legs as she ran. "Athrun! Wait for me!" Cagalli muttered running to where she had slapped him before.

Cagalli went to the same spot and saw no one there. She felt her knees go weak and she fell down to the ground. "I-I I didn't mean it! I don't mean it! I'm sorry! I- I just love you so much!" Cagalli shouted as tears fell down her face. She felt like dying. Her heart seemed to liquefy and pour from her eyes. "Athrun, I'm sorry. I love you." Cagalli mumbled. Her tears pattered on the sand.

Athrun who moved to the rocks not to far up from her saw Cagalli run to where he was before and look round for him. His cheek was still a bit pink from her slap but he stayed looking at her with stern eyes. That was when concern grew as she fell to the ground.

_"I- I just love you so much!"_

It rang in his head. She loved him.

_"Athrun, I'm so sorry. I love you."_

He felt tears come to his eyes. She loved him and he loved her. Soon he hit his own head. 'What the hell am I doing!' Athrun shouted to himself as he jumped from the rocks.

Cagalli felt like falling into the sand but two arms surrounded her and she looked up in shock to find Athrun holding her. "Hey there." he greeted. Cagalli let her tears fall as she jumped into his arms. "Athrun I'm so sorry. I love you. Okay I love you more then the world, and the stars, and the PLANTS, and the-" Cagalli started but she stopped as Athrun silenced her by placing his lips on hers. "Cagalli. It's okay. I love you too." Athrun said placing his lips to hers again.

Cagalli felt so safe and warm in his arms the love he felt kept her warm. It held warmth of her to Athrun and Athrun to her. "Happy birthday Athrun." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun laughed at her. "Thankyou Cagalli." Athrun whispered.

* * *

I little something. A bit over 1000 words and three pages long but it works I guess. I hope you all liked it.

**-Read and Review**


End file.
